The exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source device and a projector.
In the related art, a projector can be used for presentations in a meeting, an academic conference, an exposition, etc., for seeing movies at home, and the like. Such a projector includes a light source device, an optical device for modulating a light beam radiated from the light source device according to image data to form an optical image, and a projection optical device for enlarging and projecting the formed optical image onto a projection plane.
The light source device of such a projector includes a light source lamp, a reflector for aligning and launching a light beam from the light source lamp, and a fixed frame (cover member) disposed so as to cover a front side of the reflector, from which the light beam is launched, with an opening for transmission of the light beam formed therein (e.g. see JP-A-2003-287812 (p. 7-10, and FIG. 16)). The reflector and cover member are pinched and held, and secured by clip-like springs.